Te amo
by LoSiEnToEnElAlMa
Summary: TE AMO,TE DICE TODO (LEMON)


Hola como están?,bueno esta es mi primer Fic,un poco ,SUBIDO,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!:)

Declaro:que Winx club no me pertenece!es de Iginio Straffi

Advertencia:este capi tiene lemon

* * *

**Bien una linda cita con la mujer perfecta. Vestía un elegante esmoquin ,color negro,camisa blanca ,sin corbata, subí a mi coche,y me fui para su departamento. Llegue, y vi el enorme ,ya mencionado,departamento , vivía en un de esos departamento ,de famosos,muy elegantes. Toque el boto de su numero de habitación y escuche su hermosa y melodiosa vos**

**-Hola?Quien es?-me dijo**

**-No puedo creer que ya te olvides de mi-le dije con una seductora**

**-Oh Riven eres tu, ahí abro la puerta-se escucho el abrir de la puerta,y entre ,subi el elevador ,ultimo piso, habitación 764 ,toque y escuche unos pasos**

**-Hola pasa-me dijo un sonrisa hermosa**

**-Hola mi Musa-le dije mientras la besaba,la mire y tenia un hermoso vestido rojo,y tacones negros **

**-Voy a ver como están los espaguetis -me dijo llendo a la cocina-siéntate-me dijo desde la cocina**

**Me senté el la silla,pues ya venia con la bandeja**

**-Espero que te guste-me dijo-lo abres-mientras me entregaba una botella de vino blanco**

**-Claro,y tu comida es deliciosa como siempre-le guiñe el ojo,y se ruborizo ,me encantaba sus mejillas rojas**

**Comimos tranquilamente,y después nos sentamos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos,llevo con ella 3 años y dos meses y si,llevo la cuenta,ella me enamoro desde el primer momento en que la vi ,y la verdad me alegro a ver encontrado un chica como ella.**

**-Riven,me estas escuchando?-me dijo ,mientras me miraba confundida**

**-Me estas mintiendo-me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa**

**-SI TE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO-le dije**

**-Es mentira -me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa**

**-Claro que si-mientras buscaba sus labios**

**Punto de vista de Musa...**

**Me beso tan tierno,con un amor inmenso,en eso el beso de identifico mas ,ya que empezó a acariciar su lengua con la mía,lo rodé con mis brazos tan fuerte,que me levanto en brazos y empezó a caminar a mi habitación...**

**Punto de vista de Riven...**

**La lleve a su habitación ,y empece a besarle con mas y mas pasión ,la recosté sobre la cama y empece a besarle el cuello,pero a la ves le mordía para dejarle marcas.**

**Le empece a desabrochar el vestido con cuidado hasta que el cierre llego abajo,y se lo empece a subir de a poco(el vestido)hasta llegar ,abajo de sus su cuello y volví a besarle. Sentí como empezaba a sacarme la camisa,la desabrocho y me la saco .Mientras la besaba,ella empezó a tocar mi pecho (Muy bien formado ;D).**

**Le saque el vestido completamente ,y la deje en ropa interior ,mi mano comenzó acariciar su abdomen ,pero a la vez la apretaba.**

**Le fui bajando los tirantes de su sostén,y se lo saque. Empece a pasar mi lengua por todo su cuello, cuando termine comencé a besarlo .**

**-AH Riven!-gimió ,le había mordido el pecho,mientra ,mi mano buscaba sus bragas,se las saque dejando ver su cuerpo esbelto y desabrocho,el sinturon y el botón de el pantalón , dejándome en ropa interior**

**Lentamente,mientras la besaba, introduje un dedo en su intimidad, haciéndola gemir de placer,lo cual me hizo exitar,la agarre del brazo,y me quede arrodillado en la cama mientras la besaba,ella me rodeo con sus brazos el cuello ,para profundizar el beso,mientras la bezaba empece a bajarme la ropa interior,y apenas me lo saque ella me había rodeado con sus piernas**

**La recoste otra vez en la cama ,y lentamente empece a penetrarla...**

**-Ah,Riven!-me dijo con los ojos cerrados,y buscando mis labios,yo me movía mas rápido**

**-Que sucede Musa-le dije con vos excitante-acaso no me quieres**

**-Te amo mas que mi vida Riven-jamas me dejes**

**-Ja-mas!-le dije entre cortado,pues me movía muy rápido**

**Deje de penetrarla,me recosté a su lado,y la bese en la frente,y deje que se recostara en mi...**

**-Te amo,Musa jamas me dejes-le dije**

**-Riven ,yo jamas en mi vida,te voy a dejar**

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado,espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
